


Second Chances -- 15x09 Coda

by xxenjoy



Series: Codas [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s15e09 The Trap, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, canon compliant up to 15x09, spoilers up to 15x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: Dean's barely changed for bed when there's a knock on his door. He holds his breath as he waits for the door to open and when it does, he has to force himself to look up. Cas is standing in the doorway, hands jammed in his pockets. He offers a small, crooked smile when Dean looks up at him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Codas [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1214562
Comments: 17
Kudos: 238





	Second Chances -- 15x09 Coda

**Author's Note:**

> I read a post a while ago about how someone didn't think that Cas would be truly happy until his whole family was reunited and I have to say I agree with that.

Sam goes to bed early and after everything that's happened, Dean doesn't blame him. He does take advantage of it to sneak off early himself without having to explain himself. He's emotionally exhausted already and the worst part is it's not over. He didn't get to say what he wanted - not entirely - and he hasn't stopped thinking about it since. Even talking to Sam about Eileen - he feels bad and he wants to be supportive, but he can't stop thinking about Cas. 

He peeks into Sam's room to check on him and say goodnight and he makes his way down to his own room. All he can think about right now is where Cas is right now and what _he's_ thinking. It doesn't take long to find out. 

Dean's barely changed for bed when there's a knock on his door. He holds his breath as he waits for the door to open and when it does, he has to force himself to look up. Cas is standing in the doorway, hands jammed in his pockets. He offers a small, crooked smile when Dean looks up at him. 

Dean pushes himself up off the bed. It's not often he gets a second chance - though today seems to be full of them - and he's not going to waste this one. 

"Hey," he says and Cas tracks his motions as Dean crosses the room. 

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

Dean can't help the little smile that creeps onto his face. Man, it feels good to have this back. "No," he says, "I was just getting ready for bed."

"I'll leave you to it, then."

Dean takes a step forward before he realizes what he's doing and he shoves his hands in his pockets, shrugging. He wants so badly to reach out and touch him. It's been so long.

"Don't go. I wanna talk to you about something." Cas looks concerned and Dean reaches out instinctively to reassure him. He runs his hand down Cas' arm before dropping it back to his side. "Back in purgatory..." he starts and he can already see Cas trying to interrupt again. "That's not what I wanted to tell you."

"I know," Cas says abruptly, "and that's exactly why I'm here. I have to tell you something." Dean's heart sinks. "No more lies. I made a deal. For Jack."

"What?"

"I made a deal to save him, my life for his."

"But you're still-"

"Here? Yeah. The deal was Jack got to live and then only when I'm-" he hesitates, exhaling deeply before meeting Dean's eyes again. "When I'm truly happy it will come for me."

"Dammit, Cas." 

"I'm sorry. Dean's he's- he was our- what was I supposed to do?"

"I'm not mad," Dean clarifies. "I just- I can't lose you again." He shuts his eyes and Cas steps forward, moving into his space. He presses his forehead against Dean's.

"Then don't say it," he breathes. "Let's just... keep things like this." 

Dean wants to be okay with that, he does, but he just wants Cas so badly. He's been watching Sam and Eileen for so long now that it kills him knowing that he's so close and he can't have it. He lets Cas pull him in and they stay like that for a moment before Dean moves. 

He winds up somehow closer with his nose presses against Cas' and his breath catches in his chest. Cas' eyes flick down and Dean follows with his own, meeting Cas' gaze again somewhere in the middle. Neither of them moves first, but Dean is pressed against Cas' chest strong arms holding him close. When Cas' lips press against his own, Dean shuts his eyes with a sigh. It only lasts a moment before Cas seems to realize what he's doing and he draws back, looking a little stunned.

Dean just smiles up at him, sliding his hands up his chest. "You're still here," he smiles, nodding subtly. Cas' eyes flick down for a second as if confirming this and when he looks back at Dean, his eyes are wide. 

Dean gasps as Cas' mouth crashes against his own again, the sound fading into a soft moan as Cas' palms slide up his stomach. 

Cas pushes him gently and Dean lets himself be manhandled, directed back toward the bed. When his knees hit the mattress, he drops down, shuffling back as Cas climbs up over him. He doesn't pull away even to breathe. Cas' arms slide away and his trenchcoat drops to the floor with a thump just as the light flicks off, seemingly on its own. 

"I love you," Dean breathes and it's the last thing he says for the rest of the night. 

In the morning, Dean's afraid to open his eyes because what if it was just a dream. A faint huff of breath from the opposite side of the bed tells him otherwise and he smiles to himself. Cas is sitting next to him, leaning against the headboard, but when he notices Dean, he smiles and slides back down under the covers. He hasn't bothered to get dressed and Dean grins to himself as he slips closer, pressing his knee between Cas'. 

"Still here," he whispers. He's too happy to care that Cas being here means he's not happy, not totally. But then again, neither is Dean - though this comes pretty close. Cas drapes an arm over him, leaning in for another kiss.

"For now," he breathes, though the grin on his face belies the severity of his words. 

"We're gonna get you out of that deal," Dean breathes, running his fingers over Cas' jaw, "I promise."


End file.
